


Infatuation

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, First kiss I guess, Fluff, M/M, everyone is p minor except binu though, first fic!!, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's enthralled by Eunwoo's laughter, and he wonders when his love got away from him so fast. He needs to do something about this ever-present itch crawling under the surface of his skin that's been there ever since he met Eunwoo. He feels like he's crawling out of his skin, and since when did he become so infatuated with people, anyway?





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a friend!! (who unfortunately doesn't have an account here)  
> slightly ooc because i'm still p new to the fandom, so i do apologise if things seem inaccurate here and there! this is my first fic so i hope it isn't too bad!

The first time Eunwoo talks to Moonbin, Moonbin knows he's done for. He’s just finished a rather long session of dance practice (legs wobbly, palms sweaty, vision swimming, the uneasiness of being around people for extended periods). He doesn't even want to think anymore. His friends are yelling, goofing around, but all Moonbin wants to do is sleep and hope that when he wakes up, he won't feel this uncomfortable again. (but he will.) He listens to the loud chatter of his friends as they ask him to join them for a meal out at their favourite restaurant. He's excusing himself with a polite "No thanks, I’m really tired right now" when someone walks into their practice room. Moonbin’s breath catches in his throat.   
  
Eunwoo lets the corners of his mouth lift into a dazzling smile, and the people in the room greet him back with twice the energy. His smile shows unbridled joy, and Moonbin can't help but think how good that mouth would feel on his.  _ Don't be an idiot. He's too good for you. _ Just then, Eunwoo looks directly at him, and -  _ oh _ . He's the kind of guy people write stories, no,  _ books _ , about. His eyes, they had so much joy and depth in them. It's almost like looking at the whole universe. Moonbin could get lost in them forever, and be happy to never come out. Then the moment is lost, and Eunwoo turns away as their manager introduces Eunwoo to the group. Eunwoo was going to be the lead in their upcoming music video. Nothing too complicated, but it meant that they were going to be around one another for a while.

 

Eunwoo steps forward to exchange introductions with everyone, and Moonbin attempts to discreetly makes his way to the door before anyone notices. It wouldn’t be hard, seeing how everyone is so invested in bringing Eunwoo into their lives. Of course, nothing is ever easy for Moonbin. A hand taps lightly on his shoulder just as he turns to leave, and  _ it’s Eunwoo. Of course it’s Eunwoo. _

 

“Sorry, are you leaving already? I’m Eunwoo, Cha Eunwoo. You must be Moonbin!” Eunwoo says, the grin never leaving his face. Up close, it’s even worse. If Moonbin thought he was beautiful at first, Moonbin thinks he’s  _ ethereal  _ now. Moonbin mutters a quick apology and offers a brief excuse before leaving, his hands trembling all the while. They don’t stop until he gets home, and even then, Moonbin can still feel Eunwoo’s feathery-light touch on his shoulder.

  
_ I really am done for, _ Moonbin thinks.   
  
-   
  
The second time Eunwoo talks to Moonbin is after a fanmeet, and Moonbin is being dragged along by his hyungs, eventually stopping by a large crowd, seemingly surrounding nothing. But then the crowd parts for Moonbin and his friends, and Eunwoo appears, smiling as he talks to a fan. Moonbin feels a blush creeping up his cheeks, He's not prepared for this, not in the slightest. He knows he should make up an excuse, say he's needed somewhere else. He knows that if he stays, he will fall helplessly,  _ irrevocably _ , in love with Eunwoo. He can't let that happen.  _ (Because no would ever love him back)  _ But some unstoppable, immobilising force is keeping him there, and he finds that he cannot physically move from where his spot. So when Eunwoo sees them standing there, his face lights up, and he quickly walks over to them, instantly striking up a conversation with the group.   
  
The conversation turns to music and the crowd still sticks around, and Moonbin can understand why.   
  
There's something very captivating about the way Eunwoo speaks, the passion he puts into his words, and the sincerity in every intonation. Moonbin blends into the crowd, trying not to let his mouth hang open. He's entranced, and so is everyone else in earshot of Eunwoo, and just for that moment, Moonbin doesn't hate himself.   
  
Suddenly, Eunwoo says something that sounds a little like "How about you, Moonbin?" and those words seem to resonate in his head. He's been paying close attention to Eunwoo, but for some reason, he completely blanks out, and he can't seem to answer the question. Eunwoo' gaze is burning into him, and it's too much. Moonbin mumbles out a quick excuse about needing the toilet, and pushes his way through the throng of fans, cheeks burning with the shame of lacking certain social skills.   
  
Once hidden from the public eye, Moonbin buries his head in his hands, and tries not to think of everything Eunwoo has made him feel.   
  
All he had originally wanted was to get into Eunwoo’s pants, but now he wanted this man in his life. He would be glad just to have Eunwoo talk to him about anything at all.

 

-   
  
The third time Eunwoo talks to Moonbin, it's at the practice room again, and he looks positively radiant. He's dancing, Rocky guiding his steps and making sure things were perfect. When Moonbin spots them, he stops in the doorway, curious about Eunwoo’s dance skills. Curious about just how much more perfect this man could get.

 

Rocky and Eunwoo don’t notice him. Rocky is chanting the lyrics to their new song as he moves, Eunwoo only a step behind. Moonbin can only stare helplessly as Rocky moves to guide Eunwoo along, his hands tugging at Eunwoo’s. The lack of music makes the situation far more intimate than it should be and Moonbin feels more and more disgusted with himself as he watches on.

 

He watches as they pant, tense shoulders relaxing after they complete the chorus. There’s pleased laughter from the both of them, and they get ready for another round, except this one is evidently not as serious, seeing how Eunwoo fools around. They reach a part where they have to sway their hips to the rhythm, and Moonbin thinks about how he shouldn’t be this attracted to a man. 

 

He watches as Eunwoo exaggerates the movements, making it far more suggestive than it needed to be. Eunwoo and Rocky laugh, of course, but Moonbin isn’t laughing. He’s cursing Cha Eunwoo for his perfectly toned legs and breathtaking sinewy muscle, wishing Eunwoo would just stop being so  _ goddamn  _ perfect.  _ (this is unfair, really, Eunwoo can hold a conversation, dance, sing, and make people laugh, while all Moonbin can do is move his feet a little and croak out a few lines.) _

 

“Ah, Moonbin! How long have you been there? Did you want to use the practice room?” Eunwoo calls out, and Moonbin jolts.

 

“Uh, yeah, but I can just find somewhere else if you guys are busy.” Moonbin backtracks, already trying to find an excuse not to be around Eunwoo.

 

Before he can take a step out of the room, Eunwoo is there, in front of him, his warm hand firmly grasping Moonbin’s wrist, tugging him towards the centre of the room. He finds himself practicing with them, occasionally ignoring the choreography altogether in favour of hearing Eunwoo’s laughter. He's enthralled by Eunwoo's laughter, and he wonders when his love got away from him so fast. He needs to do something about this ever-present itch crawling under the surface of his skin that's been there ever since he met Eunwoo. He feels like he's crawling out of his skin, and  _ since when did he become so infatuated with people, anyway? _

 

-   
  
The one time _ Moonbin  _ talks to  _ Eunwoo _ , it's a rainy Friday, and Moonbin is feeling like absolute crap. He's messed up so many times in just one session, and it’s even worse because they’re supposed to be shooting their music video, but they can’t progress because Moonbin just can’t get it right. They decide to call it a day, and before anyone can stop him, or even notice, Moonbin walks out of the building, hot tears burning in his eyes, sweat trickling down his neck, and the cold from the rain seeping into his bones. It's always been one of his flaws, that he thought too much, and let his thoughts consume himself. Right now, he doesn't want to think. He doesn't even know what he wants. He doesn't want to go back to the dorms and be alone with his thoughts, but at the same time, he doesn't want to stay with the others and have them pity him and treat him like some child.

  
Moonbin's legs almost buckle, and he struggles to stay upright, clinging onto a pillar for support. As the heavens opens itself on him, he wonders just when he became unable to tell the difference between the rain and his tears.   
  


The rain suddenly stops pelting down on him, and Moonbin flinches, feeling a presence behind him. He doesn’t want to look. It could be the manager, sympathetic but pissed at his recklessness. It could be Jinjin or Sanha, staring down at him with unbearable disappointment in their eyes. It could be MJ or Rocky, reasonably upset and there to chew him out.

 

Moonbin looks up.

 

Or it could be Eunwoo, soaking wet and eyes filled with concern. The one Moonbin’s been fantasizing about for weeks, the one he’d thought was ethereal and utterly untouchable.

  
Moonbin's heart sinks to his stomach, because Eunwoo can't see him like  _ this _ , not when he's at his most vulnerable, his most weak. But he knows there's no running away from this one, no prolonging the inevitable. 

  
"Why?" Moonbin manages to choke out. He snatches the umbrella from Eunwoo’s hands and holds it over Eunwoo’s head stubbornly.

 

“Because I know what it’s like.” Eunwoo breathes, barely audible over the sound of droplets hitting the concrete pavement.

 

He pulls Moonbin close so that they’re both under the umbrella, and Moonbin is suddenly hyperaware of how close Eunwoo is, how he could probably count every eyelash if he wanted to (he did), how Eunwoo’s hands were gripping his shoulders so firmly, how his wet t-shirt clung to him, how soft his lips looked.

 

Eunwoo walks him back to the dorms, and leaves after a brief hug and a few whispered words of assurance and encouragement that Moonbin barely registers. Moonbin doesn’t know what to think.

 

-

 

Filming resumes the next evening, and Moonbin puts in his absolute best this time, willing himself to think about anything and everything that  _ wasn’t  _ Cha Eunwoo. It works. Things go off without a hitch, and they wrap everything up not long after, Moonbin too busy congratulating his own success at avoiding Eunwoo to notice that the others are giving Eunwoo teary hugs. He only looks up when he hears a loud “I’m gonna miss you, hyung!” from Sanha, and then he nearly smacks himself for not realising sooner. Filming is over. Eunwoo’s time here is over. He was just doing his job here, and that was to act. After this, Eunwoo wil never come back, and he’ll go on to bigger and better things. People. Moonbin is just another passing face in Eunwoo’s busy life, he realises, and the lump in his throat gets bigger as he tries to swallow down the thought of never seeing Eunwoo again. Eunwoo hugs MJ, Rocky, Sanha, Jinjin, and then turns. To Moonbin.

 

“Goodbye, and good luck. Stay strong, Moonbin-ah, you have some brilliant friends around you. They’ll all be here for you.” Eunwoo whispers as he wraps his arms around Moonbin, and Moonbin can’t find the words to say goodbye as he sinks into Eunwoo’s warmth.

 

All too soon, Eunwoo pulls away, and Moonbin is cold again. Unbearably cold. He can only watch wordlessly as Eunwoo bows to the whole room, sincerely thanking them, before leaving the room. The staff is preoccupied with packing up, and his group members are all hovering around him worriedly.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Binnie-ah?”

 

“Moonbin!”   
  


-

 

Eunwoo sighs as he exits Fantagio’s building. The rain is pouring down just as heavy as the day before, and he can’t help but think of Moonbin. He’s done his research on the group before agreeing to act for their music video, and his interest had been piqued by the charming puppy-like member called Moonbin, who was mischievous and witty. Eunwoo had wanted to get to know Moonbin better, but it seemed as if Moonbin did not feel the same. His every attempt had usually ended in Moonbin coming up with an excuse to leave, and yesterday had been particularly bad. Eunwoo had seen Moonbin walk out of the building and followed, intending to try and make casual conversation. He hadn’t expected to see Moonbin trembling and silently sobbing. He felt guilt gnaw at him as he realised maybe Moonbin had his own reasons for not wanting to talk. He cursed himself for being so selfish, and moved forward with an umbrella in hand, ignoring how his shirt stuck to his back, too worried for Moonbin instead.

 

_ No. Stop thinking about him.. If he doesn’t want to get into a relationship right now, you need to respect his decision. His health is much more important than your wants. _

 

He pulls out the same umbrella from yesterday and he’s barely gotten a few blocks down the road when he hears someone calling after him. He turns, expectantly, only to see Moonbin running towards him, again without an umbrella.

 

“Moonbin-ah! Where’s your umbr-”

 

Eunwoo trails off as Moonbin surges towards him, his soft lips pressed against his own. All too quickly, Moonbin pulls away with a shaky exhale, his wide eyes filled with fear, and he look as if he’s about to flee, but Eunwoo quickly stops him, hugging him tightly to his chest.

 

“Fuck the umbrella.”

 

Eunwoo says then, and he goes in for another kiss, smiling as he feels Moonbin relax into the kiss, his arms snaking around Eunwoo’s torso. 

 


End file.
